


No uses la palabra

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disney References, Disney Songs, Drarry, Harco, Inspired by Disney, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Draco sabía que no habría vuelta atrás en cuanto pronunciase la palabra "amor", en la misma oración que su nombre.





	No uses la palabra

**Author's Note:**

> Género: Romance/¿friendship? Why not?
> 
> Claves: AU Drarry, sexto año, sin mucho sentido, con Sly shippeadores de por medio.
> 
> Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con estos chicos de vez en cuando.
> 
> Este miniOS no está completo sin que hayan escuchado "No hablaré de mi amor" (sí, hablo de Megara en la versión latina de Hércules de Disney) y se hayan hecho a la imagen mental de Draco en lugar de ella, jAJAJA.

—…Draco, por Merlín, ¡Draco!

El traqueteo de sus pasos la delata cuando lo sigue, una suela ligeramente elevada que le regala centímetros extra y no va en contra del uniforme. Él pretende ignorarla. _Debe_ hacerlo.

Enloquecerá, de lo contrario.

—¡Draco! —Una voz masculina se suma a la de su mejor amiga; rasposa, áspera.

Menea la cabeza, aprieta los párpados. _Concéntrate, concéntrate_.

No podía dejar de caminar.

No podía dejar de alejarse.

_Enloquecerá. Enloquecerá. Enloquecerá._

Sus propios pies lo traicionan y quieren llevarlo de vuelta. Quieren que vaya con _él._

No puede ir con _él._

_No, no, no._

—¡Draco!

—¡Oye, Draco!

Tiene que maniobrar para que los libros de _Pociones Avanzadas_ no se le resbalen entre los dedos, las manos le tiemblan; no son de fiar. Se abraza al encuadernado, como si este pudiese salvarle de la inevitable confrontación, presiona, lo estrecha.

Se asfixia.

_Merlín._

Vista al frente.

_Va a perder la cabeza._

Vista al frente.

_Definitivamente, va a perder la cabeza._

Vista al frente.

El rostro todavía le arde, sus orejas deben seguir enrojecidas.

Ha sido _tan_ perfecto. Ha sido _tan_ dulce. Draco nunca ha sabido cómo reaccionar cuando alguien lo trata así de bien, si no puede adivinar qué motivo oculto tiene para hacerlo, qué quiere obtener de él.

_¿No era así cómo funcionaba el mundo?_

Merlín, se sigue asfixiando, cuando un agarre firme se cierra en uno de sus brazos y jala. Pierde el equilibrio, trastabillea. Se va hacia atrás y es arrastrado.

La luz de la mañana se cuela por los arcos abiertos hacia el patio interno del castillo, el corredor permanece desierto. Los murmullos son demasiado distantes para que pueda preocuparse, o utilizarlos como excusa, y alejarse de esa conversación que teme tanto.

_Enloquecerá._

Harry Potter, con su cabello desordenado, sus ojos verdes brillando tras los lentes, su sonrisa ladeada. Con las flores que recogió del jardín y dejó en su escritorio esa semana, con la canasta de bocadillos que le llevó a la biblioteca y colocó a un lado, en silencio, para no molestarlo. Con sus miradas que lo perseguían desde que entraba a una habitación hasta que se iba, y _ese_ tonto con que ahora le hablaba.

Cuando es estampado contra la pared, no puede hacer más que retorcerse y gimotear. Es inútil fingir que puede rehuir de sus ojos conocedores.

Pansy, haciendo alarde de esa fuerza anormal en una chica que atemoriza a más de uno, es quien lo ha detenido y lo acorrala. Blaise, que es más alto, asume una posición estratégica que le impide la huida. Él se da cuenta, y ambos saben que lo hace.

—¿Tienes algo para decirnos, Draco? —Niega a la pregunta de su mejor amiga, que arquea las cejas— ¿qué hay de Potter?

—Sí, ¿qué hay de Potter? —Presiona el chico a su vez.

—No pasa nada con Potter —Se sacude, en vano. Los odia un poco más de que costumbre por tenerlo retenido de ese modo—, por Merlín —Suelta una risa ahogada, hueca, que le gana la consternación de sus compañeros—, ¿qué _podría_ pasar entre Potter y yo? Él me _odia._

—Tú le gustas —Replica Blaise, rodando los ojos—, está estúpidamente enamorado, Draco. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que estás haciendo?

—No estoy haciendo nada, porque _nada_ pasa —Insiste, entre dientes. Es obvio que ninguno le cree. Pansy aprieta su brazo para que la mire.

—Draco, si a ti te gusta-

La reacción es inmediata. Se crispa, se tensa, se prepara igual que un animal dispuesto a lanzarse a morder la yugular.

_No._

—¡A mí no me gusta! —Estalla, a la defensiva, y al sacudirse de nuevo, consigue apartarse y se escabulle por debajo de uno de sus brazos. Su andar es apresurado y torpe cuando vuelve a alejarse por el pasillo, dos ritmos diferentes de pisadas lo siguen.

La cabeza le da vueltas. _Es absurdo_. Nada estaría ocurriendo si Potter no lo hubiese invitado a salir, si no le hubiese dicho que se verían al día siguiente, con esa expresión tímida y maravillada, que le dejaba la mente en blanco y lo hacía incapaz de procesar lo que pasaba, hasta que era tarde.

_Estúpido Potter._

_Estúpido él._

—¡Draco!

Y estúpida e insistente Pansy Parkinson, que vuelve a sujetarle el brazo para frenarlo y hacerlo girar. Es consciente de que está sonrojado, su expresión se contrae sin su permiso, la máscara indiferente no cae en su lugar. Formar una línea recta con los labios no supone una mejoría.

—Draco- sabes que no hay nada de malo-

—¿Cómo _no_ va a haber nada de malo? —Espeta, la voz le tiembla. Ninguno lo menciona.

—Si quisieras estar con él-

La insinuación de Blaise es _casi_ un insulto. Hace un ruido ahogado e intenta huir, sin éxito.

—Él es bueno, Draco —Pansy tiene que sostenerlo con ambas manos para impedir su escape. Lo jala, lo aferra; podría llegar a creer que está igual de desesperada—, él podría ayudarte, él-

—¡No! —Alza la voz y se siente tan terrible, tan avergonzado, porque ha perdido su preciado control. Potter siempre ha tenido ese efecto en él—. No —Repite, con un tono quedo, vacilante—, sé cómo va esto, Pans…

—No, no sabes-

—…el comienzo es hermoso —Musita, tiene que tomar bocanadas de aire para hacerse a la idea de que no le falta el oxígeno. Podría jurar que sí—. Ahora él será bueno conmigo, y todo será lindo, me tratará bien. Merlín, no. Pans, he aprendido- he aprendido mi lección, esto _siempre_ va así-

—Al menos dale una oportunidad —Interviene Blaise, calmado.

—Si intentaras-

—¡Ya lo sé todo! Sé cómo termina esa historia —Otra sacudida, en vano. El agarre de su amiga duele, menos que su pecho ardiendo y las emociones que colisionan en él, pero lo hace.

—¿A quién crees que engañas? —Cuando el chico se frustra, lo sujeta por los hombros y aprieta, y Draco se abstiene de empujarlo, sólo porque aquello lo tiene tan aturdido, tan _cansado_.

—Él podría ser todo lo que necesitas, Draco, si sólo-

—¡Saben que no! No _puedo,_ no _debo._ Saben por qué, chicos-

—¡Si le dijeras…! —Pansy suelta un sonido de pura frustración y le permite zafarse, porque sabe que Blaise lo tiene bien sostenido bajo el peso de sus dos manos— ¡él te ayudaría! ¡Es, probablemente, la única persona que puede hacerlo!

—¡Nadie puede ayudarme! —Se retuerce. No sirve. _Podría desmayarse_ , piensa— ¡tengo una misión! En cuanto- en cuanto se entere-

Se silencia. No puede ni pensarlo.

Lo odiará tanto.

Lo odiará más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo.

_Y será justificado._

—Deja de negarlo —Sacude la cabeza, Blaise ha aflojado su agarre en un momento de descuido, él se desliza lejos. Es desesperante que lo sigan, _otra vez_ , y quiere gritarles; no lo hace.

—Draco, si estás enamorado- si lo _a_ -

Se da la vuelta tan rápido que su túnica forma un remolino, podría haber tropezado. Ambos se detienen de golpe.

—¡No uses _esa_ palabra!

—Tú no lo niegues —Le sisea Blaise, señalándolo de forma acusatoria.

—No a nosotros —Agrega ella, en un débil susurro—, sólo piensa y-

 _No_. Su mente encendía una señal inconfundible de alarma

_Ten cuidado. Ten cuidado. Ten cuidado._

—No me interesa —Balbucea, girándose para retomar su trayecto. Los brazos le tiemblan al abrazar los libros contra su pecho.

—Merlín- Draco- ¡estás enamorado, Draco!

Tiene que utilizar un hechizo de levitación en los libros, cuando están por caérsele. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se cubre los oídos. Todavía es perseguido.

—¡No lo dice! —Se queja uno de sus amigos con el otro, detrás de él. Simula no oírlos.

—¡No lo dice!

_Son insoportables._

—¡No van a oír que lo diga!

Aquello se le escapó de las manos por completo. _Ya enloqueció_ , es tarde.

Pansy corre para alcanzarlo, desliza un brazo por debajo del suyo para engancharlos. Al poco tiempo, tiene a Blaise del otro lado, haciendo lo mismo.

No hay escape y los odia _tanto_.

—Draco, sólo-

—Draco-

—Draco-

—Draco-

Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, se gira cuando uno le habla, se sacude. _No, no, no._

Se detienen bajo el umbral de una de las puertas que lleva al jardín. Los demás estudiantes no tardarán en llenar los pasillos, su privacidad queda en el olvido. Ese no es un tema que se pueda discutir donde otros oigan.

Y entre la multitud que se acerca, hay un chico de corbata roja y dorada, y cabello desordenado, y una sonrisa que-

_Merlín._

Oh, Merlín.

Las rodillas le fallan, es una suerte que sus amigos traidores lo sostengan tan bien. Contiene el aliento.

Harry se detiene en el patio, lo localiza en un instante. Saluda con una mano. El corazón le late lo bastante rápido y fuerte para escucharlo tronar en sus oídos.

_No ha visto nada más hermoso que a ese idiota Gryffindor._

Despacio, sus compañeros lo sueltan. El cuerpo estudiantil está por abarrotar los alrededores; como buenos Slytherin, no pueden permitirse tales muestras de cercanía frente a ojos ajenos a los suyos.

Pero Draco tiene el rostro completamente rojo y está paralizado. Y es tan, _tan_ tonto.

—Draco, estás enamorado —Susurra Pansy, cálida, comprensiva, sincera. Suena _casi_ a una disculpa.

Sólo una _serpiente_ podría entender por qué aquello es capaz de convertirse en su sentencia de muerte.

Niega con las fuerzas que le quedan, frenético.

—Draco-

—No uses la palabra —Es lo único que pide, cuando la presión familiar de la mano de Blaise en su hombro lo devuelve a una realidad donde Harry camina con sus amigos, son el _Trío dorado_ , y él tiene una misión que debe ser cumplida cuanto antes.

Draco sabía que no habría vuelta atrás en cuanto pronunciase la palabra _"amor"_ , en la misma oración que su nombre. Por eso, no lo haría.

Jamás lo hablaría, y así, un día, se pasaría. Lo olvidaría.

_(O no)_


End file.
